Mrs Viper
by ButterflyBabe97
Summary: What you see on t.v about him it isn't real. When you read this story what you think about him probably would change. Here is my story about being the one and only Mrs. Viper.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone,

New story everyone this idea has been in my head all day. Hope you enjoy it.

xoxoxoxox, ButterflyBabe97

* * *

I was walking down the corridor, backstage of Raw. I just left catering, I went there to get a bottle of water for my husband. Who is my husband you ask? Well its Randy Orton,"The Viper" as they call him. What you see on TV is the total opposite of the Randy I know. On tv he's mean, cold, and violent. But off screen he's sweet, caring, and the silliest person you'll ever meet, and that's why I love him.

I meet him when I was just 20 years old. I was signing my contract with WWE, he was doing the exact same thing. When we got in the elevator he smiled at me, I smiled back. Then we started talking, and then we got off on our floor and he said he'll see me around. We ran into each other again at OVW. That's when we got to know each other alittle bit better. He asked me out, and I said yes, and the rest is history.

Now here we are in the present married and happy. I walked into his locker room, he was lacing up his boots, when he looked at me smiled. I walked over toward him and handed him his bottle of water.

"Here you go, sweetie", I said kissing his cheek

"Thank you", he said

"Your welcome. So are you ready for tonight", I asked

"I'm always ready, but I should ask you the same thing I mean you do have a match for the Divas Championship", he said

"Well for holding the Womens Championship 4 times, its time for something new", I said slipping on my ring attire

I was wearing pink lace top with matching lace pink pants. I curled my hair, it looked really cute. It made the outfit look smart, but tough at the same time. Randy got done lacing up his boots, and he reached over me grabbing the black tape, to tape his wrist. As I got done putting make-up on my face and putting the finishing touches on my outfit. Randy walked over towards me and kiss my lips. I just smiled and kissed him back, he ran his fingers through my dark brown hair.

"Randy you messing up my hair, and my lip gloss", I said giggling

"I thought you love it when I kiss you", he said

"I do,but I just did my hair and lips and your messing them", I said

He rolled his blue eyes at me, smiling. As the Raw's opening pyro and song went off, I finish fixing my hair and lips, as Randy through on his t-shirt.

I waited until my match was announced, and walked to the way were the stage was and waited til' my name was called. Now its showtime.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here's your new Divas Champion, Becky!", the ring annoucer said

My hand was raised in victory. I smiled I was super excited, the fans cheered. Eventhough, my neck was killing me I was so proud of myself. Maryse put up a good fight, but I came out on top in the end.

I walked backstage and Randy was standing there, clapping. I ran over towards him and jumped into his arms. He caught me.

"You did great out there Becks, I'm proud of you", he said putting me down kissing my cheek

"Thanks, I appreciated babe", I said

"Well, I go out to my match then we can go to the hotel to celebrate", he said

"Okay, well by time you get back I'll be ready", I said leaning up kissing him

"Bye", he said almost walking away until I pulled him back

"Good luck", I said

"Thanks", he said walking away

Raw was over and I was in Randy's locker room, getting my bags together. Randy came in the locker room looking very nervous.

"What's wrong Randy", I asked

"I just remembered I have plans with the guys", he said

"What! Randy", I whined

"I know Becks, I'm sorry but we can celebrate later", I said trying to calm me down.

"Whatever, you know what go", I said still upset, but didn't show it

"Are you sure you okay with this", he asked relieved

"Yeah Randy I'm fine", I said

At the hotel I was bored out of my mind. There was nothing on tv and everyone went out partying while I'm stuck here. I was suckered into thinking I was going to celebrate with my loving husband, yeah right. I was sitting here being all mopey and sad. So, I decided to go to bed.

Randy got in at 1 in the morning, I could tell he had too much to drink. I felt him climb in bed and wrapped his arms around my waist. I wanted to push him away from me, because I was so upset. But, I still missed him.

The next morning I woke up to notice Randy was gone to the bathroom, showering. I was still alittle mad at him, and think some how he noticed. He got out of the bathroom and he sat next to me.

"Good morning", he said

"Yeah good morning", I said

"I know you would still be upset, thats why I did this", he said opening the hotel room door, pulling in a cart. On the there were flowers, a nice breakfast, coffee, and chocolates.

"Aww Randy I love it", I asked

"I'm glad you like it baby", he said smiling

I walked over towards him and stood on my tippy-toes,"I love you".

"I love you too, Becks", he said kissing me, putting his hands on my hips


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Love the feedback, keep it comin'.

xoxoxo ButterflyBabe97

P.S: Comment & Review

* * *

Randy and I were just arriving at the Raw arena. I was no longer mad at Randy, after what he did for me in hotel. We walked into the arena hand and hand. I walked in Randy's locker with Randy following close behind.

"So what are you going to wear tonight",Randy asked

"None of your business", I said smiling at him

"Come on Becks", he begged

"Sorry you have to find out like everybody else", I said kissing his cheek

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, we get some time off next week", he said

"We get to go home", I asked surprised

"Yep", he said

"I missed our house. So many things there, like pictures, videos, etc.", I said smiling

"Yeah, I know what mean", he said kissing my lips softly

* * *

It was a next week, Randy and I stepped into our house. We were both happy, but I think I was more happy than Randy was. I walked into the living room, we had a huge collage of pictures on the wall.

"Randy do you remember this day", I asked holding a picture

"Yeah, it was our first date", he said

_Flashback_

We were at the carnival for our first date. We were both nervous, but I was having a good time. Randy had won me a huge stuffed animal, it was really cute.

"So what do you want to do now", he asked

"Ummm, let's go on the roller coaster", I said smiling up at him

"Okay, your wish is my command", he said

"You are such a goofball", I said giggling

Later it was nightfall and our date had ended.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye", he said

"Yeah", I said looking into Randy eyes

Then we kissed passionately. I swear while we were kissing sparks flew around us like magic. The kiss was so special until we pulled away from each other smiling.

"I'll see you around then", he said. As he was walking away, he almost fell, because he missed one of the two steps I had. I just laughed at him, he just smiled nervously.

_End of flashback_

"You know it really wasn't that funny", he said

"Randy, yes it was", I said still laughing

"Well you weren't laughing when the house was flooded with bubbles", he said

_Flashback_

I was down the stair doing laundary. Everything, was going great I put the right amount of washing power in the clothes and everything. As I walked up the stairs and closed the basement door, until I heard something fell, but I didn't think nothing of it though. An hour later Randy came running up the stair covered in bubbles.

"What happened to you", I asked giggling

"Baby, they're bubbles everywhere", he said

"What do you mean", I said in disbelief

"Okay, let me sum this up for you. Babe, it's attack of the bubbles downstairs in the living room", he said

"Oh my god", I said running down the stairs. I opened the basement door to be trampled with bubbles

"They're bubbles everywhere", I yelled

"See told ya", Randy said laughing

"Shut up, just shut up", I said rolling my eyes at him

_End of flashback_

"It's not funny", I said pouting

"Awww, come on Becks don't be like that. If it helps I still love you", he said kissing my neck

"I love you too, baby", I said

"Well, now that we are done with flashbacks. Let's make some new memories", he said smiling that mischevious smile that told me something up

"What are you talking about", I asked.

But, he did say anything, he just picked me up and through me over his shoulder. I giggled and yelled for him to put me down, until he went into the bedroom and closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the new chapter. Hope you like it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo ButterflyBabe97

* * *

I woke up this morning with sun in my face. While, Randy was still snoring very loudly. I just rolled my eyes at him. I hit Randy twice on the arm, to wake him up. When he finally woke up, he just smiled at me and told me good morning, I told him the same. Then, he asked me can I go downstairs to cook breakfast, I said sure.

"It smells good babe", he said walking down the stairs and over to me kissing my cheek

"Thanks I'm glad you like it. It's almost ready", I said flipping the last pancake

After we finished eating took showers and brushed our teeth. We were getting ready to go to the mall, to do alittle shopping. I was now out the shower, and getting into my outfit. I was wearing a white shirt that was cut off that said hot in hot pink with jean shorts with pink sneaker and pink and white ascessory.

We finally arrived at the mall and as soon as we stepped into the mall there were fans everywhere. We signed hundreds of autographs and took hundreds of pictures. Fans was asking us questions and really care what kind of questions they asked I answered them all.

As we finally got to shop, we went everywhere. Any store you can name we went in there. I bought alot of shoes, shirts, pants, shorts, skirts, and ascessories. Randy bought shoes, shirts, and pants. We had like a hundred shopping bags well at least I did, Randy had about twenty.

* * *

Later on that day we finally got home. I was so tired from all the shopping. I was so tired that Randy had to carry me in the house. He carried me upstairs and layed me in the bed. He took off my shoes and rubbed my feet. It felt amazing, it had me falling asleep. He told me to go on ahead and go to sleep.

I woke up 4 hours later, feeling well rested. I looked around and Randy was nowhere in site. He probably was outside working on his motorcycle. I swear he loves that motorcycle to death, that's what made re-injure his collar bone that one time. When the hospital called me and told me he had an accident and got re-injured I was so mad at him.

Anyway, I walked outside and he was in the garage fixing on his bike.

"Hey", I said

"Hey sleepyhead you finally woke up", he said smiling

"Yeah I feel good", I said yawning

He walked over towards me with a smile on his face and he kissed my lips.

"Wow, what was that for", I asked

"Nothing, I just wanted to do that all day", he said

"Well I kinda miss that can you do it again", I asked giggling

"Okay", he said he leaned in kissed me again

"You are so hot you know that", I said

"Oh really", he asked

"Yeah", I said

"Well thanks, but babe can you cook something now I'm hungry", he said

I just rolled my eyes.

"Whatever,'' I said walking out of the garage

"I love you", he said

"Yeah, I know", I said


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the new chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo ButterflyBabe97

* * *

As Randy and I finally got back to work on Monday, we were told Stephaine Mcmahon wanted to see us. Me and Randy didn't know what to think. We thought were in trouble or something. As we walked into her office she smiled at us.

"Hey Steph what's up", I asked

"Well the creative team has a couple of storylines for guys"she said

"Couple as in choices couple", Randy asked

"Yes Randy you two have a choice", she said

"How many", I asked

"You have 3 to choose from", Steph said

"That's alot", I said

"Well your choices are, A physco storyline, Heel falls for Face storyline, or Forbidden Love storyline so what do you think", she said

"I like the idea of the physco storyline", I said

"I agree with Becks, I love the idea of having a physco companion", Randy said

"So then it's settled, the storyline starts tonight. Becky since your going to be turning heel you are going to need a new change of wardrobe. You are going to need like like lace, short skirts, heels, cut shirts, and shorts. What I'm basically mean is sexy not slutty", Steph said

"I got it Steph", I said laughing

* * *

When the show finally started, Randy had to leave to open up the show. While I was getting for my tag team match. My tag team partner is Kelly Kelly and my opponents are Layla and Melina

But, right now I was putting on my wrestling attire.I was wear a cute red pants and cute red fishnet shirt. When, I Iooked myself in the mirror, I look hot if I say so myself.

I watched Randy on t.v talking about the WWE Championship. For a nice funny guy like him, he played a heel very well.

As the show wind down it was time for my match. I sat on the bench waiting for my name to be announced.

I can't wait till the storyline gets into good progress. When, I finally turn heel I'm going to take the whole WWE by storm.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

ButterflyBabe97

* * *

It's been 2 weeks and now I'm heel. When I first turned everyone was shocked, they didn't expect sweet innocent Becky to turn into a mean person. My whole appearance changed, I dyed my from dark-brown to black, I wear alittle bit more make-up, and my clothes catches attention from the males in the audience and just alittle bit of the guys from backstage.

I also made impact on Raw being heel. I've injured Kelly Kelly and Eve, in the past 2 weeks. It's fun being bad. Randy and I had cameo appearances together, it's either we were at the same place at the same time or we ran into each other backstage.

The fans get very suspicious when me and Randy are around each other. Stephanie says that the fans love the storyline. She also says that they can't wait till the next episode of Raw.

Randy and I are just arriving at the arena for Monday Night Raw. Randy is so proud of me being heel. As we stepped into Randy's locker, my cell phone rang.

"Hello", I asked

"Becks thank god you answered, I need your help big time", Adam Copeland aka Edge said

"Hi, Adam what do you need", I asked

"You gotta help me with my girlfriend. Her birthday is coming up in 3 weeks. What to get her", he asked

"Well get her something she likes. Like beautiful jewelry, a puppy, or something simple. By her a huge gift basket with tons of stuff in it", I said

"Thanks Becks your a life saver", he said hanging up

"Aww babe your so helpful to others", Randy said kissing me on the lips

"Whatever, every guy know they can talk to me about the their girl problems", I said throwing my arms around his neck

"And that's why I love you", he said

"Yeah, I know", I said smiling

"Come on we gotta get ready for tonight", he said

* * *

Raw started and I have to come out to address the fans about what I did the past 2 weeks. As my theme hit the arena, I stepped out from behind the curtain. Some of the fans booed and some cheered. I kinda needed to get use to being booed, because sometimes I think why are they booing me. But then I realised oh yeah I'm heel.

As I stepped into the ring and grabbed a microphone.

"I guess you people want to know why, I did those things to Eve and Kelly Kelly. Well, I'll tell you why, I'm sick and tired of them two being flaunted around like their so important. Like their making the business better, but they aren't. You see girls like those two are what's killing the business. They can't wrestle to save their lives, and they get handed everything. But girls like me who scratch and clawed their way to the top get nothing and I'm sick of it", I said

"Wow, somebody angry", said Michael Cole

"You got that right", King said

"So tonight Rosa sweetie, you better get ready to go head to head with best", I said, dropping the microphone and walking out of the ring

As I walked backstage the camera show Randy clapping and smiling

"You know I really have to hand it to you, that was message probably put the whole divas division on notice", he said

"Thank you, that means alot coming from you", I said, turning to walk away until he grabbed me

"Look I have an offer for you. If you are interested come see me after your match", he said letting me go and walked away. Then Raw went to commerical break.

* * *

Raw ended with a bang, when it was Randy's match and he was losing I came out and helped him. Everyone in the whole arena was shocked, they didn't to see us together as a team. But, now here we are in the hotel room relaxing. I was watching t.v with Randy, we were cuddling as usual.

"Babe can I ask you something", I asked

"Anything", he said

"What if we didn't met each other", I asked

"I wouldn't be as happy as I was today. You mean everything to me in case you haven't notice", he said

"Aww Randy that's so sweet", I said

"Yeah, I know. Now lets get to sleep, I'm so tired", he said

"Goodnight Randy, I love you", I said kissing his cheek

"Goodnight and I love you too, Becks", he said going to sleep


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, everyone here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

ButterflyBabe97

* * *

"Randy wake up, we're going to be late for our plane", I said shaking him

"5 more minutes Becks", Randy said turning over

"No, no 5 more minutes, we are going to be late", I said

"I don't wanna", Randy whined

"You do wanna, because there will be chocolate waiting for on the plane", I said

"Oh, chocolate", Randy said popping out of bed like a little kid on Christmas morning

I just giggled at him, Randy can be goofy at times in case you haven't notice.

* * *

As we got to the airport and got on the plane, Randy started pouting.

"What's the matter with you", I asked

"You lied to me Becky, you said there's chocolate on the plane", he said

"Randy you really believed me", I asked

"Just alittle bit", he said

I just rolled my eyes and took my seat next to Paul Levesque aka Triple H.

"Hey, Paul", I said

"What's up kid", he said

"Nothing much, how about you hows being a father treating you", I asked

"It's great, Becks. I mean it's so cool, they listen to you and everything", he said

"Paul they're kids you know, not little minions to boss around", I said

"Yeah, I know. So, what's with you and Randy", he asked

"We're doing fine. He's the best husband ever. He treats me like a princess", I said

"Yeah, he better", he said

"Yeah, yeah I know before you say it I'm like you and Shawn's little sister", I said rolling my eyes

"That's right", he said

* * *

Raw was just starting when, Randy came in the locker room from catering.

"You ready, babe we have to go out there in a minute", he said

"Yeah, just let me apply this little bit of lip gloss", I said applying alittle bit of lip gloss

"Okay, ready", I said grabbing Randy's hand

Me and Randy walked out to the ring hand in hand. He had his trademark mean look on his face. I have to say even with that mean look on his face he still looked sooo smokin' hot. As we got in the center of the ring he grabbed me by my hair and bend me back and kissed my neck, that was apart of our entrance.

Then his opponent came out, Chris Jericho. As planned I rolled my eyes at him.

"Look at Becky she has hate in those eyes of hers", said Michael Cole

"Tell me about it, if looks could kill Chris Jericho would be dead", said King

The bell rang and the match started, the two locked up. Randy kicked Chris in the stomach and punched him in the face. Then, he whipped Chris into the turn buckle. As the match progress it was time for Randy to end it. Randy pull Chris to his feet, and hit him with a devastating RKO.

I stood there with a satisfied smile on my face. As Randy went for the pin, he smiled at me and I smiled back. The referee counted 1,2,3, and Randy won I climbed into the ring and raised his hand in victory. We just smiled at each other and left the ring.

* * *

After the show Randy and I decided to go to the club with the rest of the Raw superstars. I was having fun dancing with my friends, talking, dancing, and drinking but just alittle bit. I was dancing with Natalya, when Randy wrapped his strong arms around me.

"Nattie, can I still her from you for a minute", Randy asked

"Yeah, sure", Nattie said

As me and Randy went to go sit down at our table, I just looked at him and waited for him to say something.

"I see your having fun", he said

"Yeah, I am", I said

"But, what about me", he said

"Awww, how can I forget my Randy", I said walking over towards him sitting on his lap

"Well, maybe you can make it up to me", he said

"How", I asked

"Well I'll give you a hint, you and me hotel room", he said smirking

"You know what whatever", I said giggling and following him out of the club


	8. Chapter 8

Hi, everyone here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

ButterflyBabe97

* * *

It has been 2 months, and Randy and I are having fun in our storyline. It was a hit with the fans, everyone loves it and can't wait till the next episode of Raw. Every week me and Randy come up with new ideas. But, lately I haven't been feeling very well. I've been puking alot, Randy begs me everyday to see a doctor but I don't want to.

I was now here sitting in the hotel room me and Randy were watching till I ran into the bathroom to puke again.

"Babe that's it your going to the doctor", Randy said, as I got out of the bathroom. He picked up the phone, until I tackled him down to the bed knocking the phone out of his hand

"Randy, don't you dare call the doctor", I said

"Becky what the hell, get off me", I said

"I'll get off of you if you just promise me you won't call", I said

"Okay, I promise", he said

As I got off him, he grab the phone and took off running in the bathroom

"Randy get out of their now", I shouted banging on the door

"This is for your own good, babe", he shouted

After 45 minutes of sitting, by the door, because I was so tired of banging on the door. Randy finally came out and sat next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead, I just layed my head on his chest.

"Your going to the doctor tommorrow, okay", he said

"Okay, can you do me a favor", I asked

"Anything for Becks", he said

"Can you order us some room service, I'm starving", I asked

"Sure", he said kissing my forehead again

* * *

Later on that day, I got sicker and sicker. I ran to the bathroom all day just to throw up. Randy was beyond worried about me, he kept asking me was I okay. I keep telling him I'm okay, but he doesn't budge. He stays by my side at all times.

"Are you okay Becky, I'm worried about you", Randy asked

"Honey, for the last time yes", I said

"Well, do you need anything", he asked

"Yeah, some water would be nice my throat is alittle sore", I said

"Water, coming right up", he said going in the mimi fridge

"Thanks, sweetie", I said as he handed me the bottle of water

After I finished the water, I was laying down watching t.v.

"Baby, how about you get some rest okay", Randy said

"Okay", I said

"Goodnight, baby", he said kissing my forehead

"Goodnight, Randy", I said


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

xoxoxoxoxo ButterflyBabe97

* * *

It was the next day, I woke up took a shower and Randy did the same. We were getting ready for our doctor's appointment. I was all happy until I went to the bathroom to go puke.

"That's why we are going to the doctor", Randy said as I got out of the bathroom

"Randy do me a big favor", I said

"What", he asked

"Shut up, please", I said

"Whatever, are you ready to go", he asked

"Yeah, I guess so", I said walking out of the door

* * *

Randy and I were now sitting in the doctor's office waiting on the doctor. When the doctor finally got in, I was so happy, because I was sick of waiting.

"Hello how's everyone today", the doctor asked

"We are doing fine", Randy said

"So tell me why are you here", the doctor asked

"Well, I'm here because I've been very sick lately", I said

"What kind of sick", the doctor asked

"Like puking my guts out sick", I said

"Well we will have to draw some blood, and then run some test", said the doctor

* * *

We left the doctor's office, Randy and I were driving in the car. It was kinda of an akward silence.

"So you want go eat something", Randy asked

"I guess", I said

"McDonald's, TGI Fridays, or Red Lobster", he asked

"Red Lobster", I said

We pulled up in the parking lot of Red Lobster. We got seated at our tables, and looked at the menus. Until our waitress came to take our orders.

"Hello, my name is Willow and I'm your waitress for this evening. What would like to drink and order", she said

"I'll have a Shirley Temple to drink and I'll have the Cajun Chicken Linguini Alfredo", I said

"I'll have a Pepsi and I'll have the Wood-Grilled Peppercorn Sirloin and Shrimp", Randy said

As the waitress left Randy and I talked about the doctor's appointment.

"So what do you think it could be", Randy asked

"Probably just a stomach virus", I said

"Becks the way you've been lately it can't just be a stomach virus", he said

"Well whatever it is when the test results come back it can be gone and I can wrestle again", I said

* * *

Later that day I was in the hotel room relaxing while Randy was out with the guys. I know what you are thinking, why would he go out when I'm sick. Well I told him to go out with the guys. He needed to get out and stop worrying about me so much.

I was so tired from today's events. I wanted to go to sleep, but I wanted wait up for Randy as well. I still get my mind off of the tests the doctor must be running on me. I mean I hope it isn't anything very serious.

I was here just thinking about the test when the door opened. Randy was just getting in from a hard night of partying.

"How are feeling Becky", he asked

"I feel okay", I said turning over on my side

"What do you mean by okay", he said

"Meaning I'm scared. Randy what if the test results come back as something serious", I said getting out of bed to the mini fridge

"Becks don't think like that okay. Nothing is going to be wrong with you", he said hugging me

"You know what your right, Randy I'm reading into this way too much", I said hugging him back

"Look how about you just go rest okay", he said

"Okay, love you", I said

"Love you too", he said


	10. Chapter 10

Hi, everyone here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoButterflyBabe97

* * *

It's been 2 weeks since the doctor's appointment, and the test result came back. Come to find out I'm 8 weeks pregnant. My first reaction was tears, but then I thought about how Randy would react to this. He'll be so happy, and excited about this. Me and Randy always wanted kids, but we never had the time, because of traveling 24/7.

Randy right now wasn't here. He was out in the gym working out. So, he doesn't know a thing about the results. I wonder how am I going to tell him.

5 minutes later Randy got in. He was all sweaty, but in a way he was so freaking hot.

"Hey, babe", he said taking off his shirt

"Ummm, honey can you put you shirt back on. I can't concentrate", I said

"Uhhh, okay sorry", he said putting his shirt back on

"I got the test results back", I said

"Cool what does it say", he asked

"I want you to read for yourself", I said handing him the paper

"Oh my god Becks your pregnant", he said walking over towards me, he picked me up and spun me around

"Randy are you excited", I asked

"Excited, I'm beyond excited Becks. Words can't even describe how happy I am", he said touching my tummy

I just giggled, Randy was right he was beyond excited.

* * *

2 days later Randy and I went to Stephanie McMahon's office, to tell her the news.

"Hey Steph", I said

"Hey, Becks what's going on", she asked

"Well I just found out I'm pregnant", I said

"Sweetie congrats", she said getting out of her seat and hugging me

"Thanks", I said hugging her back

"How do you feel about this", she asked Randy

"I'm overly excited", he said

"Well, I will stall your contract. You'll have two years off", she said

"Thank you so much", I said and me and Randy left her office

* * *

Later on that day, I was at the hotel. I was suppose to be there for Randy, but he ordered me back to the hotel. He said it's too dangerous for me to be there.

I was in the hotel ordering up room service. I ordered alot of food and junk. I don't know if it was the baby or me, but I'm starving like crazy. When, my room service arrived I was so happy, the food smelled amazing.

After, I finish all that declious food. Randy got in from the arena and looked around the hotel room.

"What the...Becks did you eat all this", he asked in shock

"Guilty as charge", I said

"What caused you eat all this", he asked

"Hello, Randy I'm eating for two now", I said touching my stomach

"Well you had to eat all this", he asked

"Yeah, I was starving", I said

"But, you eat two hours ago before you got to the hotel", he said

"Whatever, I'm going to bed", I said

"Goodnight, Becks", he said kissing my cheek

"Goodnight, Randy", I said kissing him back


	11. Chapter 11

Here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry it took so long, I've been busy with other stories.

xoxoBuuterflyBabe97

* * *

I woke up the next morning in a good mood. Well minus the morning sickness. But, I could tell Randy was in a very bad mood, because on one of my adventures to the bathroom I woke him up. So, now he's very cranky, and very mean.I apologized over and over again, but it always fails.

I was sitting in the hotel room eating walffles, when there was a knock on the door. I opened door, and it was my besties Maryse, Ted, Mickie, John, and Cody.

"Hi, you guys what's up", I said

"Nothing much, just checking up on the mommy to be", Ted said walking into hotel room with everyone else.

"Shut up", I said hitting him in the back of the head

"Owww", Ted said holding his head

"Écouter, what's with all the walffles", Maryse asked sitting down on the bed

"Well, I'm eating for two now. You guys don't want the baby to starve do you", I said putting my hand on my stomach

"No, that would be so mean", Mickie said looking over at John

"Micks don't get any ideas", John said

"Okay, what's going on", I said looking at John and Mickie back and forth

"Ever since you told her that you were pregnant she's been getting these ideas", John said

"Well, I can't help that I want have a baby, John", Mickie shouted

"You see this is why we should of left them in an alley", Cody whispered to Ted

"Mickie calm down, have you and John ever talked about this", I asked

"No, we haven't", John said

"Well, how about you guys go and talk about when get back to your rooms tonight", I said

"Your right thanks, Becks", Mickie said

Now, we got that taking care of, where's Randy", Cody asked

"Oh, well he left all cranky, because I woke him up. But, to make story short he went to the store to buy junk food", I said

"Oh, you want go to the mall with us", Cody asked

"Sure", I said

* * *

We arrived at the mall an hour later. We decided to go our seperate ways, boys went one the girls went another. We shopped for everthing clothes, shoes, and jewelry. I did buy video games, because I'm a video game nerd.

We went out to eat at Apple Bee's, and after that we drove around town. Just having fun like we always do.

* * *

Later, I got back in the hotel room to see Randy sleeping on the bed like a baby. He looked so at peace and not cranky.

I saw the grocery bag, on the night stand. The bag looked very tempting, so I took a look inside. I saw chips, M&M's, Snickers, Cotton Candy, and much more. It all looked so yummy and sweet. I just had to eat it all.

A couple minutes later, I ate the whole bag of junk, except the last snicker, but I'll save that for Randy. Randy finally woke up and saw the bag when he looked inside his jaw dropped.

"Becky, you ate the whole bag of candy", Randy said

"Technolically no, because I did save you a Snickers", I said giving him the Snickers

"Becks the Snickers is half gone", Randy said

"Nobody told you to wake up late", I said rolling my eyes

"You better be lucky I love you", Randy said grabbing me by my waist

"Aww, Randy that's so sweet, but I know you love me. I mean hello look at this shining beauty", I said motioning to my face

"Hahaha, everyone knows I'm the hot one in this marriage", Randy said

"Oh really", I asked

"Yes, really why do you think girls scream when they see me", Randy said smiling

"I don't know maybe because you give them nightmares with your whole viper gimmick", I said laughing at the look Randy had on his face.

"That's mean Becky very mean", Randy said pouting

"Aww, "The Viper" pouty", I said in a baby voice pinching his cheeks

"Yes I'm upset you hurt my feelings", Randy said

"How about I kiss you and make it better", I said leaning in kissing him

"I feel so much better", Randy said smiling again

"You're such a nerd, I'm going to go and get some sleep. Goodnight, babe", I said giving him a peck on the lips

"Goodnight, Becks", Randy said


	12. Chapter 12

Hi, everybody here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

xoxoButterflyBabe97

* * *

I was backstage with Randy at RAW, after 2 hours of begging him to come he finally gave in. I was so happy and I couldn't wait to see everybody else. Eventhough, I was alittle bit bigger in weight I still dressed to impressed. I wore a red sun-dress, and red sandals. I tied my long hair in a pony tail, and put on alittle bit of eye makeup and lip gloss.

I was sitting in Randy's locker room, painting my nails. When, Randy sat down next to me and layed his head on my shoulder. I looked at him, and I could tell he wanted something.

"What Randy", I said still painting my nails

"Becks, can you do me a favor", Randy asked

"And the favor is", I said waiting on the answer

"Can you go to catering and get me something to eat, please", Randy said

"Put my nails have to dry", I told him blowing my nails

"Please, Becky", Randy pleaded

"Fine", I said getting up.

"Thank you, baby", Randy said kissing my lips

I walked into catering to see Natalya and Melina talking. I decided to go over and say hi.

"Hey girls", I said walking over towards them waving

"Hey, wow you look so big", Melina said touching my stomach

"Yeah, how does it feel to be a mom to be", Natalya asked

"It's okay, I'm there's nothing to be worried about yet", I said

"What do you want the baby to be boy or girl", Melina asked

"Well, I want it to be a girl. But, Randy wants it to be a boy", I said rolling my eyes

"Of course he would", said Natalya

"I know right. He told me he wanted a son, so it can be a splitting image of him", I told them

"Awwwwwww", they said in unison

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Look you guys I would love to stay and chat, but I have to get Randy his food, before he goes nuts", I said to them

"Okay, well catch you later", said Melina walking away

I grabbed the food and a bottle of water, and walked back to the locker room. Randy was sitting down, texting on his phone.

"What took you so long", Randy asked looking up from his phone

"I was talking to Melina and Natalya", I said giving him his food

"About", Randy asked

"Well, if you must know we were talking about the baby", I said

"Oh", Randy said

"So what was you texting", I asked picking up his phone

"I was texting John, he's going crazy", Randy said

"About Mickie", I asked

"Yeah, maybe you shouldn't have told her about you being pregnant", Randy said matter of factly

"Well, she's my BFFL. I tell her everything, sometimes I tell her things before I tell you", I said

"What is that suppose to mean, I thought I was your best friend", Randy asked

"Your more than BFFL, your my BFFE", I said smiling

"What is that", Randy asked looking so confused

"That means your my Best Friend For Eternity", I said kissing him on the lips

"I like, no Iove the sound of that", Randy said kissing me back

* * *

When we finally got into the hotel, I was so exhausted. I know Randy had plans to go out with guys to night, so I didn't make him do much for me. All I asked him to do was run me a hot bath, and turn the t.v on my favorite show, Ghost Adventures.

"Are you sure, you're going to be okay", Randy asked getting ready to leave

"For the last time baby yes. Go have fun tonight", I said

"I just want to make sure. I just don't anything to happen to the baby", Randy said placing a hand on my tummy

"Randy you worry way too much", I said

"I love you. I'm probably going to get in at 2 or 3", Randy said kissing my cheek

"Okay, I love you too, now go", I said

"Bye", Randy said walking out of the door

"Bye", I said watching him leave, I closed the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi, everyone here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Also, I just want to thank you guys for being so nice to me, because I wrote stories for another catergory, and I have two mean delete comments. So thank you so much.

xoxoButterflyBabe97

* * *

I woke up this morning kind of cranky, because of Randy's loud snoring. It was so annoying, that I hit with a pillow in the face twice. He still didn't wake up, so I decide to go to Maryse's room. It was so quiet and peaceful. Until there was banging on the door. When, I finally open the door up, Randy came barging in.

"There you are", Randy said loudly walking into the room

"Randy be quiet Maryse is trying to sleep", I whispered

"Sorry, I missed you why did you leave", Randy asked hugging me

"Because of your loud snoring", I said

"Well that's mean. You know I can't sleep without my Snuggle bunny", Randy said kissing me

"Awww, and I can't sleep without my Pookie Bear", I said kissing him back

"Let's go to sleep", Randy said smiling

"You read my mind", I said

* * *

4 hours later, Randy and I woke to see Ted and Maryse making out.

"Eww, get a room", I said rolling my eyes

"Ohé! Your in my room", Maryse said

"Yeah, and your the one watching", Ted said sticking out his tongue

"I just woke up stupid", I said

"Oh, well you know what I mean", Ted said annoyed

"Randy let's go, because I am going to be very sick", I said opening up the door

* * *

Later on that day I was getting ready to go out with Randy. He offered to take me out to have fun, but not too much. I was so excited he said it was going to be a happy day for me. Knowing Randy he was going to live up to his word. He told me to wear something causal. So I decided to wear a red shirt that was off the shoulder, and some comfortable jeans, and some red sneakers.

Randy was waiting on me, in the lobby. I walked into the lobby and Randy was sitting down smoking a cigarette. I love Randy, but I hate his smoking. But, Randy promised when the baby came he was going to quit.

I walked over towards him and I smiled kissing him.

"Hey, baby", I said

"Hey, Becks it took you long enough", Randy said

"I have to look pretty for my wonderful husband", I said

"I feel honored that you would go through all this trouble. Are you ready to go", Randy asked

"Yeah, let's get this fun day started", I said

Randy and I spend all day in the mall. We also spent sometime in the park just walking and talking about the baby. He wants to buy all these things for the baby, like shirts, wrestling things, etc. But, then I ask him what if he does want to become like him. Randy looked at me like I was crazy, and said we'll see about that.

* * *

Later that day we got back to the hotel and I was very tired. But, not sleepy tired like drained tried, I haven't been feeling good all day. It started when I was leaving the hotel earlier, but I didn't say anything to Randy, because I didn't want to worry him.

I sat down on the bed, and placed my hand on my tummy. The baby felt kinda of weired, I felt really sick. So I decided to go to the bathroom to splash water on my face. After I did that I went to the mini fridge to get a bottle of water.

"Becky are you okay", Randy asked me

"Randy I'm fine", I said sitting down on the bed

"Are you sure you look kind of pale", Randy said

"Randy stop worrying, I-", that's all I could say before I passed out.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi, everyone here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

xoxoButterflyBabe97

* * *

I woke in the hospital, I know what happened before I passed out. All I could think about was the baby. I saw Randy sitting at the end of the bed, with blood shot eyes. Then, all of a sudden I started crying. Randy got up and walked over towards me and gave me a hug.

"Randy is the baby okay", I finally asked him

"Becks, we were very close to losing the baby, but the baby is fine", Randy told me kissing my forehead

"What did the doctor say", I asked him

"I don't know yet", Randy said sitting down next to me

Just then the doctor came in, with a very serious look on his face.

"Becky as your husband probably told you, you were close to losing your baby. The reason is stress, have you been going out lately", the doctor asked

"Yes", I answered

"Well, you can't go out like you use to. So, I'm putting you on bed rest for 3 1/2 months", the doctor said

"Okay, when can I get out of here", I asked

"You may leave tomorrow, but for now I want you to rest", the doctor said leaving the room

"Okay, Becks you heard him, get to bed now", Randy ordered me

"You are so lucky I'm too tired to argue with you right now", I told him getting comfortable in the hospital bed

* * *

The next day I woke up fully rested. I was so full of energy that it was unreal. I got out of the hospital bed and went to the bathroom. I got out of the bathroom and woke Randy up.

"Goodmorning, Randy", I said giving him a kiss on the lips

"Goodmorning, aren't you suppose to be in bed, resting", Randy said kissing me back

"I know I'm suppose to be on bed rest, but I had to go to the bathroom", I said

"You are done aren't you", Randy asked me

"Yes", I said

"Well now you can get back into bed", Randy ordered

"You don't have to be so mean", I said getting back into the hospital bed

"I don't try to be mean, but I don't want our baby to be at risk again", Randy said

"Yeah, you're right Randy", I said laying my head on the pillow

* * *

It was 4:30 p.m., and I was just leaving the hospital. I am so happy to be out of there. I mean the food was horrible and it smelt like band-aids. Randy was helping get into the car, when his phone fell out his pocket. I bent down and picked it up, he had a text but I didn't bother to open it.

"Here you have a text", I said handing him his phone.

"Oh, umm thanks Becky", Randy said smiling.

"Your welcome, now let me get out of here. I can't stand to look at the this hospital any longer", I said closing the car door.

* * *

I stepped into the hotel room with a huge smile on my face. I miss this place, it's just so nice and cozy here. I decided to go take a shower, and get into bed and relax. When I climbed into bed, Randy hand me a bottle of water.

"Take this maybe it will help you relax", Randy said sitting on the bed next to me.

"Thank you, baby", I said taking the bottle of water

"How does the baby feel", Randy asked rubbing my stomach

"The baby's fine, Randy", I said annoyed rolling my eyes

"What's wrong, Becks", Randy asked

"Randy you worry way too much about the baby and me. We are fine, nothing is going to happen to us", I said smiling at him, kissing his cheek

"I like the sound of that", Randy said wrapping his arms around me

"I knew you would", I said snuggling into his chest


	15. Chapter 15

Hi, everyone here's the new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it.

xoxoButterflyBabe97

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night, my stomach was killing me and I had a really bad case of sickness, because of the baby. Randy was still up to watch my every move, so I won't hurt the baby. Every now and then he would come to the bathroom to check on me.

After, I finished puking my guts out for the night I got back into bed and went to sleep. I felt Randy wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close towards him. He kissed the top of my head and went to sleep.

* * *

It was morning time, and I woke up with no Randy beside me. But there was a note on his pillow, saying he went to the gym with John, Ted, and Cody. I just rolled my eyes, he was always going to the gym. But then again I won't have any other way, I mean I love the way Randy's body looks, who wouldn't.

I got out of bed, ordered room service and took a long hot shower. By time I got out of the shower room service arrived with breakfast. I eat some pancakes and sausage, but I didn't eat the whole thing. I decided to save some for Randy, because I know when he gets back he's going to be very hungry.

2 hours later Randy finally got back. He saw me sitting on the bed, eating he walked over towards me and kissed me on the cheek. I just looked up at him and smiled, he smiled back. He went into the bathroom to take a shower. When he finally got out he climbed into bed, and layed next to me.

"So, I see what you did while I was gone", Randy said moniting towards the food

"Well, I was hungry", I said laying my head on his chest

"Did you miss me", Randy asked playing in my hair

"Yeah, alittle why", I said

"Oh nothing, just wanted to know", Randy said

"I was thinking about baby names", I told Randy

"What did you come up with", Randy asked

"Jordan if it's a boy and if it's a girl, Rachel", I said

"I like it, but I was thinking something totally different", Randy said to me

"Okay, what do you have", I asked him

"Alexandra if it's a girl, and Randy Jr., if it's a boy", Randy said

"Those names are cute", I said

"I knew you would like them. So, what do you think going to happen when the baby comes", Randy asked me

"I don't know I never really gave it much thought. I was thinking about raising it, then going back to work", I said

"Oh, well do think it's going to be easy", Randy asked

"No, but it's worth a shot", I told him

"I hope you right. I kind of miss you at the arena", Randy said giving me a peck on the lips

"Awww, I miss being there myself", I told him


	16. Chapter 16

Hi, everyone here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it, sorry if I didn't update sooner.

xoxoButterflyBabe97

* * *

It's been a week since Randy and I talked about baby names. I can't wait til the baby comes, but I also can't wait to confront Randy. I'm going to confront Randy, because he's been cheating on me. He been cheating on mw with fellow diva, Kelly Kelly. He's been texting here, I needs yous and I love yous.

When, I first read them, yeah they hurt. But, then I remembered it isn't his first time cheating on me. Before, we got married while we were dating I caught him sleeping with a girl named, Heather.

So now here I am packing my bags to leave the hotel. I don't know were I'm going, but I just have get out of here. I just can't believe he did this to me, he promised me. Randy promised me that he'll change his playboy was for me. That he loved me with all his heart, that he'll never hurt and I trusted him. And he broke my heart into a million pieces.

When, I was putting my last shirt in the suit case, the hotel room door opened.

"Becky, what are you doing?", Randy asked

"I leaving, Randy", I said picking up my suit case and ready to leave when Randy grabbed my arm

"What's wrong?", Randy asked

"Get your hands off me, and I read the texts you sent to Kelly Kelly", I said

"You went through my phone?", Randy asked shocked

"Randy, yes I did. I can't believe you, especially with Kelly god knows where that girl has been!", I shouted in disbelief

"I thought you trusted me!", Randy shouted backed

"I did trust you Randy. But you slept with someone else", I said

"I'm sorry, okay! Is that what you want to hear from me!", Randy shouted

"You don't even mean your apology. I'm pregnant with your son you...You bastered!", I yelled at him, slapping him across the face

"Wait a minute my son", Randy asked

"Yes, Randy I went to the doctor's today while you were gone. I found out it was a boy, I wanted to surprise you", I told now crying my eyes out

"Becks, I-", Randy was starting to say, but I cut him off

"Don't even bother, Randy. Our parents were right we did get married too early. You can see your son, but me you can forget it", I said opening the door.

"Becks-", was all Randy could say before I turned back around.

"Oh, and here you can have this back, too", I said handing him my wedding ring and then I left.

* * *

It's been 2 weeks since, me and Randy's has been calling my cell phone non-stop. He also left 24 voice mails in one whole day. I have to admit, I miss him, but what he did was so wrong. How could someone promise to be faithful in-front of all your family and friends then cheats on you.

I moved out of our house and move into a hotel in , Missouri. I took our dog, Brownie with me. I don't know how to handle all this, but someway I'll get through it. Not just for myself, but for my son.


	17. Chapter 17

Hi, here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Just for those who don't Tna is real. It comes on spike t.v on Thursdays at 8:00, it's a very good wrestling show. I recommed it to all.

xoxoButterflyBabe97

* * *

It was 2 months since I've seen or spoke to Randy. He still calls every now and then, but I still don't want to talk to him. Alot things have changed in 2 months, I'm almost due for the baby to come. I'm staying with a good friend of mine. Her name is Angel Williams, she worked for another wrestling company called TNA Wrestling. We climbed to the top together, but we took different paths. But we still kept in touch over the years.

I was right now backstage of TNA, watching the show. The show is very good, and interesting. After her match end I walk to the curtains to congratulate her. As I was walking down the hall I ran into someone.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry", I apologized

"No problem", the guy said with a fiamilar southern accent

"A.J", I asked in shock

"Becky, how long has it been", A.J asked hugging me

"I don't know like for ever", I said hugging him back

A.J is my ex-boyfriend from way back when. His real name is Allen Jones, but everyone calls him A.J. We were very young when first got together, we were just breaking into wrestling, when we met and I feel deeply in love with him. He was so sweet, funny, cute, and generous that he was just my type. He was the guy I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, but when we both got contracts to different companies and things went down hill. We were both tired of the long distant relationships, and we weren't use to that. So we broke up, and we lost touch until now.

"I see your pregnant, who's the lucky guy", A.J asked

"Was the lucky guy were married, now separated because he cheated on me", I told him, he winced

"May I asked who the lucky guy was", A.J asked

"Randy Orton", I said

"Well he missed out on perfect woman", A.J said smiling at me

"Yeah, your right he did. So what's up with you lately, I watch the show everyday I see you have gold around your waist I'm proud of you", I said

"Well, nothing much all it's been is work, work, and more. Occasional dates here and there but that's about it", A.J said

"What no girl has snatched you up yet. I'm shocked your perfect for any girl", I asked in complete shock

"I'm just waiting for the right one if you know what I mean", A.J said looking into my eyes

"Ummm, yeah. Oh hey Angel", I said quickly trying to change the subject

"Hey,I see you two re-connected", Angel joked

"Not funny at all, Angel", I said through gritted teeth

"Yeah, it is. See ya, A.J", Angel said walking away

"Bye A.J", I said following after her

* * *

As we got home, Angel was totally juicing me for information about me and A.J.

"For the last time nothing happened. We just talked that's it", I said

"Oh yeah I saw the body language between you two", Angel said

"What body language", I asked

"That maybe you two are back in love with eachother", Angel said smiling

"Angel, I'm married for god's sake. I can't fall in love with him, well not again anyway", I said

"You were married, but your husband cheated on you. I mean think about you and A.J had so much memories together. You two got together when you were 17 and he was 18, you guys dated for 6 years", Angel said

"But, I'm pregnant Angel with Randy's baby", I told her

"So you and A.J wanted kids anyway. Besides A.J isn't the kind of guy to split, because the baby isn't his", Angel said

"Angel, I don't know", I said

"Becky, just think about it", Angel said going into the kitchen

Angel is right, A.J and I did have good times together. We did love eachother very much, we went through alot but still got through it. When I saw A.J tonight old feelings came rushing back to me. All of the love we shared, came back and got me thinking what we had. I don't want to hurt Randy, but he did hurt me. Maybe, Angel is right, A.J is right for me. I just don't know what to do, but I have to do something quick, because I'm losing my mind.


	18. Chapter 18

Hi, everyone here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

xoxoButterflyBabe97

* * *

I woke up this morning with the phone ringing off the hook non-stop. My first thought is that it's Randy, but when I looked at the caller i.d I saw that it was A.J. I just sighed and answered it.

"I hope you have a good explanation on waking me up at this hour", I said very annoyed

"I don't have an explanation on waking you up, but I just wanted to ask if you wanted to grab a cup of coffee", A.J asked

"I...Sure A.J, I would love to", I said smiling

"Okay, I'll pick you up in a hour", A.J said

"Okay, bye", I said

"Bye", A.J said hanging up

An hour later there was a knock on my bed room door. I got up and opened it and saw it was A.J standing there with flowers.

"Oh A.J there beautiful, thank you", I said smiling at him kissing his cheek

"Your welcome. So are you ready to go", A.J said

"Yes, I am let's go", I said grabbing my purse and leaving the house

* * *

As we arrived at Starbucks, we got seated and A.J ordered our coffee. He didn't even have to ask me what I wanted he remembered, unlike Randy. It was good that he did it brings back memories of why I fell in love with him in the first place. He came back with our coffee and we sat down and talked.

"So when is the baby due", A.J asked taking a sip of his coffee

"It's due in 3 months, on the 27th", I said

"May I touch your tummy", A.J asked

"Sure go ahead", I said

A.J scooted his chair over next to me and place his hand on my stomach. He looked at me and smiled, I smiled back.

"You remember when we talk about us becoming parents on day", A.J asked

"Yeah, I remember it like was yesterday now that you mentioned it", I said thinking back

_FLASHBACK_

A.J and I just got back from one of our independent shows and we were so tired. As soon as I got in the hotel room, I crashed on the bed. A.J crashed next to me, and wrapped his arms around me pulling me close. I just sighed and snuggled into his chest smiling.

"I wonder whats going to happen when I retire from all this", I told A.J

"I don't know, but I hope when you do retire, we have a nice marriage and family", A.J said kissing me on the lips

"You want kids don't you A.J", I asked

"Yeah, I mean why not it will be fun. Especially the woman I love is carrying them", A.J said looking at me

"How many kids are we talkin' here", I asked him

"I don't know maybe 2 or 4", A.J said

"It can work maybe in a few years", I said actually thinking about it

"So are you saying it could happened one day", A.J asked

"Yeah, but one day", I said

"Okay I'm going to hold you to that", A.J said kissing me on my forehead and we both fell asleep

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"I wish were still together, Becky. I miss us", A.J said looking into my eyes

"Yeah, me too", I said

* * *

A.J dropped me off at Angel's house a few minutes ago. Our conversation replayed in my mind over and over again. I feel very bad about telling A.J I miss us too, I mean it's not like I'm lying or anything. But I feel bad, because I feel like I'm betraying Randy. I just don't know what to do. Oh my god what if Randy finds out, he will try to murder A.J. And it will be all my fault.

As I was thinking this my cell phone rang, I answered the phone without looking.

"Hey, Becky you finally answered", Randy said sounding relieved

"Yeah, what do you want, Randy", I asked

"I need to see you please", Randy begged

"No, thanks", I said

"Please, Becky I miss you and the baby", Randy begged

"Okay where do you want to met", I asked finally giving in


	19. Chapter 19

Hi, everyone here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

xoxoButterflyBabe97

* * *

"I'm so happy you could meet me here", Randy said

Randy and I were at the park. We were taking a walking, it was kind of but I'll just let it flow anyway.

"Yeah, what do you want", I asked very annoyed

"I just wanted to talk to you and check up on the baby", Randy said

"You weren't thinking about us when you were out with Kelly Kelly", I told him

"Would you stop bringing that up", Randy asked

"How could I it replays in my head over and over. Do you know how much that hurt me? It broke my into a million tiny pieces, that will take a long time to put back together", I said to him

"I know what I did and I feel very bad about what I did. I have everything I could ever want and I screwed it up. I'm so sorry, Becks. I love you and our baby so much, please come back to me please", Randy begged me

I just sighed, I wanted to forgive him, but then there's A.J. I'm so confused, I don't know who to choose. But, right then and there I realized I'm in love with both, A.J and Randy.

"Randy, I don't know I'll have to think about it okay", I told him with a sigh

"Okay, so how's our baby", Randy asked

"He's fine, the doctor says he's very healthy. He's due in 3 months on the 27th. What do you want to name it", I asked him

"How about we name it after me", Randy said giving me that famous Randy Orton smile

I just laughed and hit him on the arm playfully, he just smiled down at me. As I was laughing Randy grabbed me and his lips came crashing onto mine. At first I was in shock, but after a while I started to kiss him back. Until, I pulled away still in shock.

"Oh my god, I can't believe we just did that. How could you kiss me? I'm still mad at you, Randy", I said

"I kissed you, because I love you and I want to make things work between us", Randy answered

"I have to go, bye", I said leaving the park very fast

* * *

I got home to see A.J's car parked in the drive way. I was confused and some what relieved that he was here. I got in the house to see A.J sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing here? Where's Angel?", I asked him

"She just lefted here, she to me to sit here and wait for you", A.J said getting up from the couch

"Oh, okay so what's up", I asked him

"What's up is us", A.J said

"What do you mean us", I asked

"In case you haven't noticed. I can't be without you, you are always on my mind. Your the one that I want to be with. I miss us so much, I miss the way we you could just make me smile just by looking at me. I miss the way when you get mad you put on this cute little pout, that just makes me love you even more. I missed the way we use to have fun with just being by ourselves," A.J said walking towards me

"A.J what are you doing", I asked him

"Something I should of done the day you walked back into my life", A.J said kissing me

As we were kissing all these memories came rushing back to me. I can't believe this kiss is actually happening right now. I mean I love Randy so much, but I love A.J too. Plus, I'm pregnant with Randy's baby. It's official my life is like a total soap opera. But, then again what the heck it's just one kiss, it's not like anything else will happen.


	20. Chapter 20

Hi, everyone here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry it's so short.

xoxoButterflyBabe97

* * *

It was the next morning when I woke up next to A.J. Right then and there I panicked, but I saw we still had our clothes on I calmed down. I looked over at A.J and saw he was awake. He leaned over and kissed me. I pulled away from the kiss very quickly.

"What's the matter", A.J asked me

"A.J I'm married, I can't be kissing you when I'm married to Randy", I said

"Didn't he do the same to you, but went alittle further", A.J said looking at me

"I know, but it still feels wrong", I said

"Why", A.J asked

"Because A.J I still love him", I said

"What about me", A.J asked

"That's the thing I love you too", I said

"Then why don't you come be with me. I can give you what you want, not Randy, me", A.J said grabbing me and kissing me on the lips with alot of passion. I pulled away after two minutes.

"A.J, I think you should leave, now", I said

"Okay, but just remember that I love you", A.J said walking out of the door.

"What am I going to do", I asked myself

* * *

Later on that day I was laying in the bed, eating popcorn, when my cell phone started to ring. I looked at the caller i.d, I saw it was Randy. I decided to answer it.

"Hello, Randy", I said

"Hey, how are you", Randy asked

"Okay", I answered

"Open the door", Randy said

"Why", I asked

"Because, I'm out here", Randy said

I walked down the stairs and opened the front door. True to his word he was standing right there, with cute smile on his face.

"You are crazy, you know that right", I asked him

"Yeah, I know", Randy said walking into the house

"So what brings you here", I asked him

"Oh nothing just wanted to check on you and the baby", Randy said putting his hand on my stomach

"Oh, here's the latest picture of the baby", I said handing the picture

"Wow, it looks so big is that the toes and the fingers", Randy asked me

"Yes it is", I answered

"You know there's something else, I wanted to come here for", Randy said

"What", I asked

"This", Randy said kissing me on the lips. My head was telling me to pull away, but my heart was telling me to continue kissing. As the kissed deepened I could help, but think I miss this between us. And I missed him, I missed Randy Orton. I pulled away from the kiss to say.

"I love you Randy", I said to him. Randy just smiled and kissed me once again.


	21. Chapter 21

Hi, everyone here's the new chapter. Sorry it been so long, I've been busy. I wasn't planning on uploading this story today, but Randy's been in my head all day. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

xoxoButterflyBabe97

* * *

"I miss this", Randy said to me

It was the next day, we just woke up an hour ago.

"Yeah, me too. It feels...normal", I said looking up into Randy's eyes

"I miss you so much, Becky. I know I screwed up, but I want you back with me", Randy pleaded

"I know, but Randy you hurt me. I can't get hurt by you again", I told him

"Come on, Becks your carrying my son. Doesn't that mean anything", Randy asked

"What does our son have to do with you cheating", I yelled at him, getting up out of bed and walked over towards the window

"Your right it doesn't have anything to do with him. And sure doesn't have anything to do with A.J, either", Randy said

I turned around from looking out the window, and looked at Randy,"What", I asked him

"Oh, you heard me. I know you've sneaking around with him", Randy said

"Okay, so what does that mean", I asked, looking at the annoyed expression on his face

"What does that mean, are you serious? You've been kissing him, and he spent the night over here", Randy said

"So what are you trying say, I've been cheating", I asked him

"Yeah, you have been cheating. To think all this time you've been making me feel guilty, and then you go out with your ex", Randy yelled at me

"Oh my god are you serious? Last time I checked you cheated first. Plus, we are not even together anymore", I yelled back at him

"Were are married, Rebecka". Randy shouted

I looked at him in shocked did he just call me Rebecka. He never calls me that unless, he's very mad.

"We are seperated. I even gave you the ring back. So technically we are not together", I said to him

"Yeah, eventhough you and me aren't together. You don't see me with anyone else. And to make matters worse you had him around our son", Randy said

"Our son isn't even born yet, you idiot", I yelled at him

"So what does that mean? You know what I don't even care about what that means. All I care about i-", I stopped talking when I felt my water broke

"What's the matter, Becks", Randy asked me

"Randy get me to the hospital, the baby's coming", I told him crying

* * *

7 hours, 7 long hours of giving birth to a beautiful baby boy. When I first heard our son cry, I cried. I couldn't believe I'm a mom now. I am kind of nervous to be a mom, honestly. I feel like I'm not good enough to raise something so fragile.

Randy on the other hand was way more excited than me. He was so excited that when the doctor handed him the baby, he actually cried. I just smiled at the sight of him crying tears of joy. I thought it was the most sweetest thing ever.

When, we realized we didn't have a name for the baby, we kind of panicked. Until, Randy got an idea, what to name him. We decided to name him, Randall Keith Orton, Jr. Eventhough, I said before I wasn't going to name him that, I felt I kind of owed him one for the whole A.J thing.

"Wow, this is unbelieveable. I'm a dad, now. I feel so old", Randy said looking over at me

"It's okay Randy, if it helps you still look young", I said laughing at him

"Thanks, Becks", Randy said

"No problem, besides he might carry on the Orton legacy, one day", I said running my finger over the baby's cheek

"He looks just like me", Randy said smiling

"Yeah, he does", I said

"He's going to be a knockout with the ladies just like his dad", Randy said, smirking

I just rolled my eyes at him.

"So, are we okay now", Randy asked

"I don't know maybe or maybe not. Just give it time, I'll let you know", I said


	22. Chapter 22

Hey, everyone! It's back! I wasn't going to upload until the summer, but I've gotten a new idea from Viper's-babe. So, you have her to thank. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please, review!

* * *

It's been 2 years since all the craziness and the birth of Randall. Randy and I gotten back together since then. We renewed our wedding vows and started our lives over. As for A.J, well I had to let him down easy. I told him that I just wanted to be friends and that's it. At first he was upset, but he got over it. He actually met a girl named Wendy, and it was love at first sight for him.I also returned to the ring. A year after birth of Randall, I returned as a babyface. I keep my return a secret from everyone, except for Randy of course. The fans were in shock. I was happy to be back.

I just finished up a match with Natayla and lets just say it was brutal. She did a good number on my shoulder. Just so you know, I'm on the Smackdown brand with Randy, because of the draft on Raw a month ago. I walked into me and Randy's locker room. Randy was in there warming up, for his match later on.

"Hey." Randy said, turning around.

"Hey, you ready for your match?" I asked him. I sat down on the couch, still holding my shoulder. It was killing me!

"Yeah. Babe, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just my shoulder is killing me." Randy walked behind the couch and started to rub my shoulder. I winced at the little bit of pain that shot through my shoulder, but the massage felt good.

"How does that feel?"

"Amazing!" I wasn't lying either, it did feel amazing. Randy had magical fingers. After a couple of minutes of getting my shoulder rub, there was a knock on the door.

"Randy, you are up in 2 minutes." The stagehand, Jim said.

"Maybe, we can finish this up later, back at the hotel?" Randy said, bending down kissing me on my neck. He grabbed his World Heavyweight Title belt, which he won a few weeks ago.

"We sure can. Good luck, Randy." Randy walked out of the locker room. I heard his entrance theme hit the arena and the crowd going crazy. I saw Randy on the t.v screen walking down the ramp, with his belt held proudly on his shoulders. It was a great look for him.

Soon, after his entrance was done, booing started to fill the arena as Sheamus came out. It was sort of a mini feud going on between him and Randy. The match soon began, with Sheamus throwing the first punch, then Randy firing back a couple of rights of his own. It was getting intense already.

As the match started to get good, I started to get alittle thristy. I decided to go to catering to get something to drink. I walked in there, and grabbed a soda when I saw Cody Rhodes walk up to me. I smiled at him and gave him a hug. Cody and I were pretty close from his Legacy days. We hung out alot during that time. He's changed alot, gimmick wise.

"What's up, Becky? Your match with Natalya was great." Cody said.

"Thanks, Cody, I really appreciate it."

"So, how's everything going with Randy?"

"Great! I can never get enough of him." Before I knew it a full blown conversation was in motion. We talked about all kinds of things. We talked about old times when he was in Legacy, he solo career, and also his new gimmick. I was so wrapped up in our conversation that I forgot all about Randy's match with Sheamus. I suddenly remembered when Randy came up to us.

"Hey, Cody. Becky did you see my match?"

"Umm, sorry, but I didn't. I was so busy talking to Cody, sorry."

"It's alright, I'll be in the locker room getting ready to go back to the hotel. Feel free, to come by and pack your things." With that Randy walked off. I turned to Cody and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Cody, I'm sorry, but I have to go. We'll catch up later, right?"

"Sure, see ya' soon."

I walked out of catering and towards the locker room. When, I walked in, I saw Randy sitting on the couch in deep thought. I walked over towards him, I sat down next to him. I placed my hand on his shoulder, he looked over at me and gave me a small smile. Eventhough, on his face he didn't show his feeling was hurt, but I could see it in his eyes.

"Randy, I'm sorry. I never mean't to hurt your feelings."

"You didn't, Becky."

"I did, I can see it in your eyes. Your upset."

"No, I'm not. Can we just drop this, please?"

"Okay, whatever you say."

"Oh, just so you know I packed your things for you."

I smiled at him. Randy is always so caring."Thank you."

"Yeah, I was thinking the faster your things get packed, the faster we get back to the hotel for that massage."

I playfully pushed him,"Same ol' Randy, never changed a bit."

"You know me. You ready to go?"

"Yeah." Randy and I grabbed our bags and headed back to the hotel. Eventhough, we seem happy now, I gotta a feeling that they're new problems to come along.


	23. Chapter 23

Hi, everyone. Here's the new chapter. Sorry, it took so long, I've been working on a new story. I hope you guys enjoy it! Please review!

* * *

It was has been a week, Randy and I had the day off. Along with rest of the WWE Superstars. Everyone either goofed off or lounged around the hotel room. I hung out with the divas at the spa, while Randy hung out with the guys doing god knows what. I was at pool side with Mickie and Maryse, talking.

"So, what's going on with you and Cody?" Mickie asked, nuging me in my arm.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, with a very confused look on my face.

"Oh, don't play clueless, Becky. Everyone sees the way Cody flirts with you." Maryse said to me, with MIckie's head nodding in agreement.

"There's nothing going on between Cody and I. All we have is friendly conversation." I simply said.

"If so, then why is he staring at you with love in his eyes?" Maryse asked me.

"Yeah, and why is Randy's eyes shooting daggers?" Mickie asked me, as well.

"One there is nothing going on with Cody and I. Two, you guys know Randy gets jealous easily, when a guy even glances at me. He'll get over it, soon."

"Yeah, of course he is." Maryse said, with a hint of doubt in her voice.

Speaking of the devil." Mickie said, as we watched Cody walk over towards me.

I smiled nervously,"Um, hi, Cody! What's up?"

"Um, can we go and talk somewhere privately?"

"Sure, I guess." Cody and I walked to a secluded area, away from everyone.

"I was thinking about this for a while and do you want to go out sometimes?"

"Cody, I'm married and I don't think Randy would like that."

"Not as a romantic date, just a date between friends."

"Alright, I guess it wouldn't hurt." I let a smile work its way on my face. It would be fun to go out with a friend for a change. I hope Randy doesn't mind.

* * *

After, me and Cody's little discussion, I decided to head back to my hotel room. When, I got inside I wass greeted with a very angry Randy.

"Hey, baby, what's the matter?"

"Don't 'hey baby', me I saw you and Cody leave together. What was that all about?"

"Come on, Randy. I know you are not jealous, are you?"

"I'm not jealous, I'm pissed! My wife is going off with another man! What did you two talk about?"

I can't believe what I am hearing. He was blowing this way out of proportion."Randy, calm down. It was nothing, all he did was ask me out on a friendly date."

"There is no such thing as a friendly date, Becks! That bastard wants something from you!"

"Randy, can you just keep your temper in check for a minute! I love you and nothing is going to happen on this date. I promise, Randy, but you just have to trust me."

Randy sighed in defeat."Alright, I'll let it go, but if I find out he tried to come on to you. It'll be hell to pay."

I smiled at him and stood on my tippy-toes, giving him a kiss."See, that's all I asked for."


	24. Chapter 24

_Hey, you guys! Sorry it took me so long to upload. I've been busy with new story ideas, enjoying my summer, and now that I've started school last week, I didn't have time to upload . It was suppose to be shorter, but since I haven't upload in so long that I made it alittle bit longer. Hope you guys enjoy it! Please Review! _

_P.S: I will be uploading on Wife #2 real soon as well. :)_

* * *

RANDY'S POV

I can't believe, I'm letting Becky do this! Am I insane? To let Cody, of all people, go out with my wife. I don't trust that coniving, backstabbing punk.

_**But, isn't it like looking into mirror, Randy?**_

"Don't start." I muttered to myself, to **them**. The voices, they're acting up, again. People may think it's a storyline, but it's real. Call me crazy all you want, but I'm doing a pretty good job of keeping it under control in real life. On, t.v is my only release, that's when I let eveything lose.

Anyways, I trust Becks, I really do, but something about this whole thing plagues me. I have so many questions and no answers.

_**That must of been how the other guy felt about you and Becky.**_

"I said shut up!"

"Randy, who you are talking to?" Becky questioned, walking to the room. Her face looked clueless.

"Umm, noboby, Becks. I gotta go clear my head." I got up from sitting on the couch and gave Becky a kiss on the cheek. Then, I left the room. I made my into the hotel's lobby and ordered a cup of coffee. I was enjoying my coffee, until Cody sat down in the chair in front of me.

"What do you want?"

"Relax, Randy, geez! Do you have to be so hostile?"

I really don't have time for the small talk. "Cody, what do you want? I don't have time for games."

"Oh, nothing just want to know what your wife likes. Ya' know since we're going on a date."

"Cody, don't push it."

"Don't push what? Oh, that's right your jealous. I mean who won't be, a guy letting another guy take out his wife. Their must be alot of trust involved here."

"That's right I do trust, Becky. But, the one I don't trust you. Let me warn you and warn you good. Don't get any ideas on that date. I don't care, if you have to hold here hand to cross the street, don't touch her. Am I clear?"

"Crystal", Cody got up from his seat and turned away, but turned back around to say,"oh tell your wife to wear something sexy."

When, he said that it everything in me, not lunge at him. But, I keep calm and kept my composer, for Becky's sake.

* * *

BECKY'S POV

I don't know what's going on with Randy. He's been distant lately. It's like he doesn't trust me or something. It's only one date with Cody and nothing more. I never over reacted when he went out with his friends (that were girls).

I turned the t.v on to take my mind off of the whole Randy and Cody situation. When, Randy came into the room, with a look of hate on his face.

"Randy, what's the matter?"

"That's it your not going on that stupid, Becks. And this time, I'm serious!"

"Randy, calm down and talk to me."

"I don't want to talk about it, Becks. Just do what I say."

"But-"

"JUST DO WHAT I SAY!" And with he walked back out of the hotel, slamming the door on his way out. Leaving me speechless.


End file.
